Naruto The Douche
by JesterDGrowlithe
Summary: Naruto gave up being a good guy when during his most impressionable moment he meets an old crook, a real mook of a guy who is and has always been a henchman in the grand scheme of things. The old crook tells stories of his past, embellishing them without remorse, and then Naruto's dream of protecting his tormentors disappears from Fate's books and becomes something... Fun.
1. Forbidden Scroll!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **12.10.2017**

 **Villain Naruto**

 **Chapter 1!**

Naruto strolled through the Hokage Tower and grabbed the Scroll of Seals, making sure not to trip the alarm seal on its pedestal. He stopped for three seconds in the room before stepping out and walking calmly through the halls of the tower, making stops here and there as he sensed the ninja moving in their patrols before finally hopping out of the window and closing it.

Then he stealthily and happily wandered towards the meeting spot.

He sat down cross-legged and opened the scroll, sensed the 'ping' it let out to signify that it was opened outside the tower, yet inside Konoha's wards, he knew it would have combusted it was opened outside of the wards.

He frowned before settling down to copying the techniques he wanted to learn, mainly the outrageous ones like the one to revive the fucking dead, the one to transform your body into elements, holy shit you can summon the reaper! Oh, so if you shaped your chakra like that you can create multiple shadow clones rather than a single one or two.

Before long he decided that he read enough for now and created two clones. He told one to make another copy, this time of lesser techniques with half as much information on it and sent it out to do its tasks while sending off the other one with the full copy to stash the copied scroll.

He settled down to read and learn the less dangerous techniques and learned the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu before Iruka and Mizuki found him: "Guess you found me sensei!" he said with a large self-satisfied smirk.

"NARUTO! What The Hell Do You Think You Are Doing?!" Iruka roared in anger as he got closer, obviously wanting to grab Naruto's neck and squeeze until his rage subsided.

"What do you mean Iruka-sensei? I stole the scroll without getting caught like Mizuki-sensei said!" he retorted angrily, and that brought Iruka short.

Then, before Naruto could process it, Mizuki pulled out the giant shuriken on his back and threw it at him, his eyes widened the closer it came but his limbs were frozen from shock. Thankfully Iruka, the best goddamn sensor in the village, punched the projectile from Mizuki and redirected its force enough to avoid both of them.

"What is the meaning of this Mizuki?!" Iruka yelled, his voice clearly showing his shock.

Mizuki looked down, his long bangs shadowing his eyes, but not his wide demented grin: "Why are you protecting your parents' killer Iruka?" He asked quietly. There was a dangerous feel to his words.

"W-what do you mean?! I didn't kill nobody!" yelled Naruto, suppressing his overwhelming anger and letting fear tamper it down.

"So you say, _demon_ , but didn't you ever wonder why everyone hates you? Why Everyone despises you? Why everyone deep down wants to get rid of you?!" he roared in rage, honestly scaring Naruto and making him jump.

"W-why?" Naruto followed along, he learnt about the Kyuubi ages ago but played along to the role of the idiot.

Iruka jumped forwards, kunais in his hands, but Mizuki was ready, he blocked it with the gauntlets he was wearing: "Stop this nonsense right fucking now, Mizuki, this is treason! You'll become a missing-nin!" Iruka grunted as they both struggled to push the other away.

"The treason here is everyone allowing that monster Live! It killed so many people, killed everyone we cared about Iruka! It is letting it live that is spitting on our lost ones, That, That is nothing short of Treason to everyone we held dear!" He suddenly kicked Iruka and threw his kunais while Iruka sailed through the air.

Iruka hit the tree with a loud thud and of the two kunais one hit his arm and the other was places just so that if he moved carelessly he would get cut mortally: "Mi-mizuki, stop, think of Tsubaki."

Naruto knew her, he knew that she was Mizuki's girlfriend, he saw Mizuki falter and his eyes go cloudy before the hatred returned, stronger than ever…

"It doesn't matter what that naïve fool does, she doesn't matter to me, always too soft and loving, hah! Don't Make Me Laugh! She is just another one of you demon lovers!" Mizuki snarled at Iruka.

"I am not a demon!" Naruto yelled to draw Mizuki's attention, after seeing that Mizuki might kill Iruka if nothing is done.

Now Naruto did not like Iruka. In Naruto's opinion, Iruka was a hypocrite dickhead with too many moral values to be a half competent ninja, but Naruto _needed_ Iruka alive or else everything might go tits up.

"You _think_ you aren't a demon, but you are, ever wonder why your birth and Kyuubi Festival is on the same day, _Demon_? HAH! Let me enlighten you to why! It is because you are the _Kyuubi_! The monster that nearly destroyed Konoha to the ground! The nine-tailed demon fox!" He snarled and charged at Naruto, only to falter mid-step, misstep and fall down, before bringing his hands together and yelling: " **KAI**!"

Mizuki turned around with a snarling smile: "So the little boy wonder, everyone's favorite Iruka Umino, wants to play, huh?" He looked over his shoulder at Naruto, eyes icy cold and overflowing with hate and controlled rage: "I'll start the fox hunt after taking down this overly excited dolphin."

"Naruto! Run! Take the scroll and find help!" Yelled Iruka, still pinned to the tree.

Naruto hesitated…

"NO!" He brought his hands together and yelled: "TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

*POOF!"

The whole forest was suddenly filled with yellow-haired, whisker marked, sky blue eyed, sharp-nailed, white wearing 18-year-olds…

The gang of- the swarm of- the gaggle of- the ARMY of Narutos all turned to each other and a smile started stretching their faces, all but one who swayed and fell down before being taken to safety by another clone. The one closest to Mizuki stepped forth: "So, Mizuki, how will you do anything when we are here to stop you? I suggest you run along with your tail between your legs, or we'll beat the crap outta ya!" The army at his back echoed his threat and jeered at the deranged Chunin.

Mizuki and Iruka looked around at the ridiculously large amount of clones surrounding them…

Usually, a good Academy Student was about 10 civilians' worth. A Genin was worth 10 to 30 Academy Students. A Chunin was worth 5 to 50 Genin worth. A Jonin was worth 5 to 30 Chunin. An Elite Jonin, which is generally a ninja with power level nearing that of a Kage, is worth at least 10 Jonin.

But that is a generalization where many real-life factors aren't counted, depending on the circumstances a Kage might take down villages or get killed by a single Jonin who was prepared or had a cheaty bloodline limit.

Mizuki was worth Jonin on the Taijutsu side of things, Naruto's was a Genin nearing Chunin due to his high durability and strength, his fighting style was of a grappling kind that took advantage of his natural durability. Kage Bunshin got popped in a single hit. Naruto never fought for real, for his life, before. Naruto didn't get ready himself to escape the supposed 'strongest' village of the elemental nations, which also unquestionably had the best trackers. Naruto never used the Multiple Kage Bunshin before. Naruto never fought with a team…

All these thoughts flashed through Mizuki's head, not the durability of the clones bit as he didn't know that but most clones were dispersed if you beheaded them, unless it is a Mud Clone and you are fighting in a muddy place that is. So Mizuki dived into the thick of it. Murdering the clones groups at a time, throwing shuriken and having the projectile pierce through clone after clone.

The clones weren't completely useless though, they bought together defenses, thought up plans on the go, and fought dirty, but there wasn't a contest. If each of them had Naruto's durability and stamina then they could have done it… But they didn't.

Until they started using Jutsus from the scroll.

Those who tried to transform into energy elements like fire and lightning popped explosively, the majority that tried to turn into elements that weren't solid, like wind and water, dissipated. Of the earth ones only some survived trying to turn into a statue, and then, when they popped too they slowly taught other clones how to use the technique. It was a cycle of nonstop learning, but with lives depending on tiring the one side enough for the reinforcements to take him down.

Iruka looked at Naruto using forbidden Jutsu like it was something as simple as breathing… It was breathtaking… The most troublesome student, the thug of the school, the lazy student that was unmotivated to do anything but trying to find loopholes or cheating… There were no words he could think to say as he witnessed Naruto fight a Chunin with the physical capability of a Jonin but was kept from advancing due to some sketchy mission reports and physiological evaluations.

He would have wanted to enter the fray, to do anything, like leading them into forming an orderly attack team to maximize their efforts to take down Mizuki, to increase their effectiveness in a fight but this wasn't a fight Naruto could win through skill or ability. That this was a Chaotic mess actually forced Mizuki to expend enough Chakra to take notice of the attacks, to keep up with the clones' locations, but it was also tiring his reserves, Iruka could sense it, and getting that mob into some resemblance of organization would only make Mizuki more effective. If he held back then a lucky strike could do him in and the last thing anyone would want in that kind of mob is giving any ground.

Naruto, the original glared into nothing as he tried to organize the mess that his brain had become with so many conflicting perspectives. He sighed: "Guess I'll have to reorganize from ground-up to make room for clones' memories from now on." Then he frowned as a new memory caught his sight.

The clone he sent with the full copy of the scroll had gone to find help after stashing the scroll but only to get shot down viciously before he could open his mouth: 'Damn those bastards!'

Mizuki was in a Zen mind state, block that punch, squeeze the hand until it pops, graze your elbow to the one charging from behind, move forward to avoid getting crushed by another Naruto statue, poke an eye out, crouch under the ones lunging, shift a little so the punch on his back ends up on the sharp end of the windmill shuriken, grab the shirt of the one above and change its trajectory to smash into a group of three…

Naruto clone general, a title many gave to him in their minds, nodded along to the ideas given to him by the 'council members' and then ordered the plans to be implemented. Mizuki was snapped out of his Zen when he noticed that there wasn't any clone around him, then he had to dodge kunai and rock as all around him the clones threw whatever they could at him. He charged into the midst of them and started using clones or the trees as cover, he was just about to reenter his Zen when he started hearing insults, to his mother, to his loved ones, to his girlfriend, to those he lost, to everything he held dear.

He let out an enraged roar and started attacking, not bothering to dodge this time, just moving clone to clone, taking delight in their final fearful expressions. Then things turned weird as Narutos started singing, and doing anything possible to make him think on their sanity and quality before he realized that they were trying to distract him and started ignoring them, but he was still far from Zen or bloodlust as possible. He was confused and too focused on ignoring Naruto's words yet there were also attack and defense plans getting shouted around, he also couldn't feel satisfied because he knew that these weren't the real Naruto.

Meanwhile Iruka formulated a plan to take Mizuki down, the difference in strength was still too much for him to win in a straight up fight but he was still a ninja: "Naruto I want you to gather a group on the trees and jump on Mizuki while using that rock elemental transformation when we start fighting, if you use your Henge variation and are sure of your Kawamiri enough to get me out of the blast zone then you may use lightning and fire transformations too. I am pretty sure you already figured it out but the fire transformation is a large-scale attack that doesn't do much damage unless Mizuki is near the origin, while the lightning explosion can be led by chaining it with other clones' usage of the jutsu. Are there any other techniques you know?" He didn't know, Naruto was a resourceful one, since his youth the Uzumaki terrorized people through many 'pranks', and blackmails. Iruka was sure he had some other techniques under his arms that he never showed off.

Naruto ignored the fact that he did not, in fact, remember that lightning could be conducted, that he could guide it to Mizuki even if it would be pretty hard to do so: "I suck at Genjutsu, clones can't use Fuuinjutsu due to not having real blood, and all Ninjutsu I know are large-scale ones that require little control, which would harm the clones meaning their dispersal regardless thus I am not using any jutsu other than the Kinjutsu I am learning. The reason I am using the elemental transformation Kinjutsu is because the clones all have equal chakra thus their transformations' and explosions' power could be calculated easily, besides the memory feedback works for me in honing them." Naruto clone replied after thinking on giving up how much of his capabilities while also getting reliable advice in this life or death situation.

Iruka mulled over that before asking another question: "How about traps?" Uzumaki was quite good at setting up humiliating traps for those unsuspecting ninja, or suspecting and cautious civilians. Catching a ninja actively searching for traps is nearly impossible, all ninja learn how to avoid them in the 10 years they spend in the Academy.

Naruto shook his head: "Don't got any of the materials. And of the things I can set up, I doubt I can get the bastard with 'em. I am already using my clones to make traps using the dispersing smoke and their bodies but I can't do much more than that."

Meanwhile the original Naruto who had been carried away by a clone before settling down to think up a way to instruct the clones on strategies against Mizuki, only to come up with two ideas that was discarded as they came up: 'Other than going out there and screaming my plans, creating a bunch of new clones, which would cause another bout of Chakra exhaustion, and then popping them to get the overwhelmingly same large and same idea to the clones, I really can't do anything.' He sighed and focused on other ideas.

'If I create new clones then Mizuki will know where I am and track me down, the fact that he hasn't attacked Iruka yet is a miracle in of itself. If I run then the ninja will kill me. If I use a Chakra dump technique that would kill Mizuki, then it will give me Chakra exhaustion, probably harm Iruka as he could get caught in the blast, and the ninja will know where I am… Not doing anything is no good either… What if I make a single clone and have it do some big technique?... Could work, but that will bring up questions on where I learned them, and I really can't answer every question with 'I have my ways' or 'From some guy who owed me a favor' what with how sketchy all this looks. Hmm…'

"Hmm…"

He got another idea. One so blindingly obvious that he should smack himself up the head for not getting it before. He opened the scroll and started reading for a right technique.

For example, the Uzumaki Adamantine Attacking Chains was a technique he could have used right now to great effect, especially if the very tiny amount of information given on Adamantine Sealing Chains was right, if so then for years he was using a bastardized version of the technique! He knew he could use it too, especially as the reason it was listed as a Kinjutsu was that of the amount of density one's Chakra had to have to safely use the technique, which he had plenty of. Oh, the Healing Bite one would see some kinky uses in the future after he got out of this mess.

A bunch of fire techniques not much better than the transformation technique. A large bunch of sealing techniques that had piqued his interest with a few lines. The too little information on certain bloodlines, nowhere near enough to copy their technique but enough to know their weaknesses, that piece of information was tinier on those clans that were from Konoha.

The Poison Cloud of the Aburame Clan was an interesting one, could he make that cloud too if he ingested enough poison to turn his blood poisonous? Something to think about later…

He stopped: 'Nearly all the clones are dead…' He did not know how to feel about that.

He saw Mizuki, someone he didn't hate, someone he considered an ally if not a friend, kill him so many times in such a short time. It was disorienting. He took a look at his feedback memories and noticed that the clones have gotten sloppier with each second he didn't sort through the memories…

He scowled, his plan was already decided then: "If I am fated to die, then I shall try my utmost to drag those that would harm me to the pits of agony." He got up and then made a single Shadow Clone, with half his Chakra, and handing scroll to it.

Then formed the seal for multiple shadow clones before joining them on the way towards Mizuki, making the army put some distance between each other and settling on the rear and leftmost side.

Mizuki, surprisingly enough, did not jump towards where we came from like Naruto had guessed he would have, after briefly wondering the reason Naruto shrugged it off as Mizuki being too focused on the enemies around to really think, and went to Iruka's side with a couple of clones: "I am the original Iruka-sensei, and I say we should leave while we still can, we can't beat Mizuki, but he sure can kill us." Seeing Iruka's contemplative look Naruto didn't wait for an answer and gave the go-ahead to the clone that had Henged into Iruka who used the Kawamiri on the trapped Iruka. For a second Naruto looked at Mizuki staring at him and clone-Iruka, latter of which was talking like he was giving strategies or planning another trap before Mizuki's attention shifted back to the clones around him.

Naruto's legs felt like jelly from relief, he quickly went behind the tree that Iruka had been stuck to find his clone hissing: "If you yell then I swear to God I will shove a rusty Kunai up your ass." His clone said, seriousness as possible, which was a very weird experience for Naruto: "There are many people that don't like me Iruka-sensei, and of those many, I am sure there are at least a few in the corps that would like to gut me while they have a chance like this. I already made one mistake by trusting Mizuki this morning, I don't want to make another today."

Then the clone looked towards its creator and nodded before charging at the brawl, Naruto crouched next to Iruka, his head was really starting to hurt by now: "We are going to the Hokage Tower?" He grunted out.

Iruka sighed but nodded: "I would have said you were exaggerating but after Mizuki? Someone I knew from childhood, someone that acted like he actually liked you so perfectly?" He sighed again: "…Yeah, I can see that. Let me take the lead, we need to make sure there aren't any misunderstandings and get ANBU sent after Mizuki as quick as possible." They stealthily made way towards the clone with the scroll and with a nod they took the pain in the butt, after creating another clone which Henged into a scroll lookalike, they took off towards the Hokage Tower.

They did meet a group of ninja that seemed a tad too eager to skewer him with knives and other sharp objects, Naruto made note of them to be the same people that dispersed his clone without allowing it to talk, and then made another note to track them down after this whole debacle was over with.

They made it to the Hokage and after a small talk, notification of Mizuki's capture, and some more talking Naruto became a Genin, and then sent home. He pushed his index finger's nail to the skin of his thumb and then spilled a drop of blood to the headboard, it glowed a dim amber light before a black book was pushed out.

Naruto gently paged through the various restricted jutsu before putting the book back into its seal and turned to the side, where on the nightstand a forehead protector reflected the moonlight…

'That thing is too shiny… I should get it to dull its shine or my stealth will be shot to shit.' That was his last thought before embracing the oblivion.

 **Author's Giant Nuts!**

First I would like to thank you for reading my story.

Second is yes, there are some shenanigans going on behind the scenes and things are worded that way on purpose(probably)…

Third; the characters are all adults, no matter math, logic or words like Brat and the like. They are all legally counted as adults.

Fourth, which is the number of Death in many eastern cultures, is that the next chapter will get Dark… It won't be for the faint of hearts.

If you abhor reading rape, torture, and brainwashing then don't read anymore. Even if this story is lighthearted (for me at least) there will be some mentions of things that might disgust you. If you can't take them lightly and dismiss them to continue reading for fun then move onto another story, please.

The Fifth: Naruto is Gary Stu in this story.


	2. Metting the Cast!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **17.10.2017**

 **Villain Naruto**

 **Chapter 2!**

Naruto strolled through the Ninja Academy: "I doubt I of all people would get sappy but I think even I'll miss this place… No matter how little time I actually spent here." He grinned broadly at his reflection on the award case, onto the gold Taijutsu trophy with his name on it especially. He kept his eyes away from the picture next to it, the one with him holding up Mizuki's hand in one hand and the trophy with the other, where he was grinning for a change while Mizuki was smirking and holding onto the hand on his other arm…

'Life was great here…' he thought as he turned on his heel and skipped to the classroom they would get to meet their Jonin Sensei in: 'But it is time to move onto the bigger world now. Time to become the demon fox of the Elemental Nations rather than just Konoha.'

The class' voice level dropped considerably the moment he entered through the doors, but none voiced their confusion over his presence, many of their barely hidden cheers at his failure came to his mind as he looked through their poorly guarded expressions. He could already see their thought process: 'Did he blackmail Hokage? Did the Hokage make him pass despite failing the test, not caring how bad picking favorites looked on him? Was failing the test a trick to see who would mock him, after all, weren't he and Mizuki close enough for that?' And so on and so forth.

Naruto's eyes landed on Shikamaru first, whose eyes were on the desk in front of him and Naruto nodded to him, from the stiffening of his shoulders he was avoiding his eyes rather than being unaware like some idiots on the back of the class were. The little Nara was so cute being so Beta male when in front of him! Naruto kept his snort and laughter in and looked up, directly into Hinata Hyuuga's hopeful eyes, she skidded to the right side so there was room for him to sit next to her, a demure smile on her lips.

He noticed Kiba on her left, her distancing herself from him making him finally notice Naruto and glare venomously at him. Ah, Kiba Inuzuka, the one guy that just can't accept defeat, and all around punching bag. He was actually someone Naruto felt a sliver of respect, but it might have been indigestion as well. He could never decide which it was.

His gaze moved to the right side of the class, keeping in his amusement at seeing the busty heiress' frown at the direction of his stare, and locked onto Sakura, who was wearing red-framed glasses and had a light red dusting on her cheeks, her skin was glistening with sweat as she looked back at him with lust filled eyes and breathing deeply. She, like everyone else, had thought he had failed and thus had to repeat a year, he had spent almost the whole week after the tests at home, meditating to reconstruct the entirety of his mental organization.

Giving her a toothy grin that he could see and smell she enjoyed, he moved his gaze onto Ino who was near the back of the class, standing stiff and looking at him like a deer staring at an energy jutsu about to hit its face. Before her face relaxed and she gave him her happiest, most loving smile and tilted her head in acknowledgment, then she looked at her sides with a deep frown which were filled with students too focused on their conversations to notice his entrance.

He let his mind flash back to how he got them to be his.

A smile stretched his face as he reminisced on the thrill of those memories.

(Flashback Start)

"I think I can get far more for this from Ino, Sakura-chan." Naruto murmured quietly as held up the boxer with a fan on its back to the sky, just out of Sakura's reaching hands.

But this was Sakura Haruno, the violent girl extraordinaire!

She took a deep breath and pulled her fist back: "NAAR-

Then her yell got cut off as a solid well deserved and much longed for punch to the face knocked the fuck out…

"Guahhhh…" Naruto groaned with closed eyes as he reveled in finally hitting back to her. Finally having Power, tasting and basking in The Power.

"That felt good… Almost too good… Maybe better than it should…" He muttered with a serene smile as he sat next to an unconscious Sakura Haruno and started petting her hair after repositioning so that she lay with her head on his legs.

He hummed to himself before snorting. Then he giggled. Then he was full out laughing.

Sakura was his bitch now, she just didn't know it, the day she hired him, the day he recorded her voice as she told him to go steal Sasuke's boxers, was the day she sold her soul to him.

Naruto LIKED this feeling!

(Flashback End)

That was Sakura's in a nutshell, Ino's 'capture' was… Far darker. And happened after a year of him 'taming' Sakura, he got Sakura to make up with Ino and then got her to make arrangements for a weeklong sleepover, then on day one she brought Ino to his apartment, saying she would show her the one that caused them to make up and become friends once again after so long, her new boyfriend…

Hah!

He doubted there could have been anything further than that back then!

But she did show him off to Ino, or maybe it was him who showed off. That happened during a time he was just _loving_ the sound of his own voice, as it had gotten deeper and huskier.

(Flashback Start)

Naruto made a show of rolling his eyes at the angry and demanding Yamanaka Heiress: "Ino, Ino, Ino… You are a Yamanaka, are you not? Why bother with questioning how we became lovers when you can go into Sakura's mind and see what I did to, and for her, to get her to accept her place as mine? It is alright if you can't, but I doubt I can just make you believe in our love with words alone." he said with a wide yet lazy smile, the smile of scumbags everywhere.

"When I find proof of you blackmailing her I will tell my daddy and you will go to jail!" the incredibly predictable little princess wasn't one to back down from a challenge, even an offhand one, so after another huff of irritation in his direction she cast her Jutsu, then her body fell down like a puppet whose master just got beheaded…

Naruto's lazy smile grow into a full-blown dementedly wide grin, he kneeled and poked her unresponsive body with a sharp nail while looking up at Sakura's face, a brief pained expression passed through it before settling back to a demure smile.

"Everything okay my dear?" he asked as he got up, stepping forward to close the distance between them and tower over her, he slowly and gently grabbed her by the back of the neck and gave her a big lip biting kiss that she only half participated in. She whimpered as he injected his chakra into the seal, further strengthening it and crushing her and Ino's chakras both with a seemingly unnatural ease.

Naruto smiled lovingly, yet darkly, and planted a wet kiss on her forehead. Then turning and grabbing Ino's body's upper half and dragging it with the help of Sakura, who grabbed the lower half, to the next room in his empty apartment. Naruto's wide grin was back in place, shoving as many teeth as possible into Sakura's dilated pupils as he noticed Ino's panic bleed into her body, he kept one eye on her eyes as he undressed and secured Ino's body, then Sakura's, and then set to work on the task of Breaking Of A Yamanaka.

He caressed the two wonderful teen bodies under his hands as he started telling them about his plan: "A Yamanaka can feel the sensations of the body they are possessing, they do not just send their minds but their souls as well. So what happens when two souls share a space for too long? They bleed into each other. They start to become more and more similar." He grabbed Ino's breasts and pinched her nipples, causing no pleasure but stinging pain.

His hand on Sakura's body started squeezing lightly and letting go of her breast, causing small pleasure and no pain: "A person possessed by a Yamanaka can feel the sensations the Yamanaka feels. When one starts to pleasure a body Yamanaka inhabits? Then that pleasure gets reflected on the Yamanaka's original body. What about" He let go of Sakura's breasts and took a step back and grabbed both girl's tights.

"Pleasure on both sides? What happens then?" His hands trailed up and cupped their cunts, Sakura's puffy and red due to the arousal she was already in and her conditioning making her a needy Bitch. The way she moans and her muscles twitch uncontrollably whenever she gets close to an orgasm is still cute as always though.

His fingers gently started rubbing the outer lips "Then that pleasure is multiplied, echoing to one another, bleeding to one another and growing in a linear line." He chuckled as Sakura whined, her eyes tearing up as he pulled his hand back.

He looked deeply into Sakura's eyes, pushing his chakra into her body and crushing Ino's and Sakura's once again: "Do you know where I learned it Ino-chan?" He smiled thinly as he got no answer, he could feel her trying to pull up walls, shields from the pleasure to gather her mind to resist his torture.

He couldn't let that happen though he pulled his hand back and slapped Sakura on the face, the burst of pain snapping Ino's concentration: "Now, now. I can't let you just pull away from our conversation Ino-chan. That just wouldn't do. IF, you do try to pull back then I will defile your body and harm Sakura's body irreparably. You can see Sakura's thoughts so you know that so far I kept most of my… Darker promises. So I suggest you don't test me." He saw Sakura's eyes tearing up and laughed loudly.

He kept laughing for a while until the amusement left him: "Ahh, Ino-chan. The little princess of Yamanaka Clan, your father's, and all around doted upon little heiress, living so far away from us mortals who moan and groan in pain each and every day… Today. Here and now. I will make sure you grow into a woman, make you gain an inkling to the real world. You will be MY pet afterwards, as payment. But I think in time you will find becoming a beautiful sexy woman rather than staying an innocent little girl to be the better option. Eventually." He laughed again as tears kept streaming.

Then he suddenly stopped and clapped his hands once, staring deep into Sakura's eyes: "Now back to my question! I learnt all this from a super secret heavily protected ninja mental hospital, it was almost too easy to break into you know but after all, I am the guy who breaks into ANBU HQ for fun and pleasure. Anyway, a few little talks, a few exchanged of pleasures, either of a sexual or chemical kind, I had three Yamanaka and some others all willing to be my loyal subjects, telling me everything and anything about their family's long-held secrets and weaknesses just for another dose." He paused as he remembered how pathetic they were, no sense of willpower left in them, every moment fuelled by a desire to escape from reality… It was horrifying, but he wasn't about to let on how much that sight disturbed him.

He shook his head and continued on: "Do you know why those three clan members of yours were in there Ino-chan? It is because they had sex in another body. The woman possessed her boyfriends and fucked her unresponsive body and the man possessed his girlfriends and did the same. But that also broke them. The pleasure of another body part, the one that isn't available to you normally is unnatural and it messes with your mind, with your soul. So you are in luck that this is another female body that you got caught in." He let that hang for a while before continuing.

"By the way, the last man was a homosexual so he possessed men and fucked himself… Heh, that sounds like a dirty joke, a far better one than I heard all month." He shook his head after a short chuckle.

"That man eventually cracked too, but he wasn't the only one cracking, the person he possessed did as well. That person was a Nara, normally that guy wasn't a homosexual but after prolonged sex, which opens one's soul to the one they are fucking with, his preferences and small personality traits changed. Like preferring to get fucked by a guy over fucking a gal." Naruto snorted.

"Anyway long story short, and to finally end this monologue thing which is becoming very boring since all you do is cry and cry like a little _Bitch_ … You will slowly become like Sakura, who is my slave in everything, who has seals on her to prevent her from thinking against me, against my rule. So who do you think will change here Ino? The girl who can't change or the one that has no way other option but to become my bitch?" Once again his response was helplessly crying and without any amusing or interesting responses.

He groaned and started setting the seals to prevent orgasm onto the girls' cunts and set the machines he bought and modified heavily, all but the ones to work on the girls' erogenous zones were activated as he said: "It is waiting for just a flicker of my Chakra to start the rest girls. But before I leave you to your pleasure hell allow me to tell you that this isn't just for Ino. I was starting to get really bored of Sakura's submissiveness and so am the hope that some of Ino's stubbornness might rub off on you is another reason I am doing this my pet." He caressed Sakura's cheek, then smiled broadly with narrowed eyes as a glurking sound came when Sakura tried to say something, she really should know by now not to relax her hold on her gag reflex, the toy going in and out of her throat was choking her now, and it would keep doing that until she regained control of her breath and gag reflex.

That is hard to do when you are suffocating and panicking.

He turned for the door and shot one last parting comment: "I'll come five hours later, enjoy your edging girls, you will too if I feel like it. Just hope that Ino breaks in that time so I can rebuild her into a perfect sex kitten, and my slave learns how to act like she can resist me." He smiled as he closed the door and left them to their torture.

(Flashback End)

Naruto shook those arousing memories away, Ino did not break the first day but at the start of the second day when he brought out the Mind Jutsus to play, using them to twist her perception to make it seem like she had been spending several days in this endless edging machine, and writhing through the hell of orgasm denial.

Her faith in her daddy was too powerful and actually impressed Naruto enough to make him give her a bit of a leeway on her conditioning, allowing her to keep enough of her own personality rather than making a fake mask of one like the one he had worn so many years ago. That came in handy as she progressed in her family's Jutsus and became immune to his programming, and decided that she liked being his.

He looked to the front row of the seats, Sasuke sat there under the sunlight, where he wouldn't sit due to heat and closeness to the teacher, pointedly looking outside but there were beads of sweat on his neck. His grin widened, he did so many things to Sasuke during his time at the Academy that he didn't know where to start, the only one that came to his mind right now was actually the memory of finding his male bitch, Tobio.

(Flashback Start)

"The red pepper to those precious eyes of his was a bonus from me, now pay up Tobio." Naruto mumbled to the stupid civilian kid who hated Sasuke because he was in love with one of his fangirls.

"No way I'll pay you." The kid snorted…

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, then took a breath: "BUT YOU SAID YOU WOULD IF I PRANKED SASUKE WITH THAT GLITTER AND BURNED HIS EYEBROWS!" Naruto yelled into the oh-so-smart-one's face, voice loud enough for the whole school to hear, and Naruto had his revenge.

He gave a half-lidded smile to Tobio after the fangirls took out their rage, which had been bottled up for a while now as he wouldn't let them hit him saying he was under orders and as such wasn't to blame, before refusing to give up his customer: "How about now? Will you pay Tobio-chan?"

There was a pained cursing.

"Hmm… Let's talk later Tobio-chan, I really can't get what you are trying to say because I just thought I heard you ask me to tie you up naked and throw you into the Forest Of Death, or was that tying you up and giving you to the Sasu-fag to take his 'Vengeance!' upon you? Heh. See ya later, when you bring your mom's panties to me as you promised." Naruto's smirked stayed on for a long time after as he calmly walked away.

(Flashback End)

If asked what was the best perk of getting Tobio to be his bitch then, other than just the feeling of Power he had over him, he would say it was that his mother was a hottie first class. She was a civilian but was a total bombshell. She was a short woman with larger than normal breasts but that wasn't her best quality, it wasn't her teasing voice or skimpy clothes either, it was her Plump ass to Die for.

Naruto didn't know how but he somehow managed to seduce her about a year and a half ago, she was Very insatiable which was Very good as he had the stamina of Gods of Sex. She wasn't his slave. She was just someone that he slept around with on a regular basis because it was fun to see the expressions of an older woman under him, to get her to moan out loud, to get her to groan in satisfaction, to get her wet at the sight of his grin…

'Damn I got aroused again!' He grumbled as he sat next to Hinata, the kinky one of his lovers.

'Sakura is the pretty girl whom I parade around the street as my woman, my _bitch_ , she is still subber than a submarine when pushed past her wall of tough to get act. I really like pushing her around and how she bitches about it and yet refuses to acknowledge how much she actually enjoys it. Ino is a born Switch. She likes the struggle for dominance rather than dominance of any kind and is the one I act as boyfriend to.'

'Both of them are bisexual, in the way that Sakura's sexuality is really flexible, she can get off on pretty much anything, from solving a math problem he asks her to getting berated for cutting a potato wrong to posing for clothes, meanwhile Ino is aroused by the concepts and stories more than the actual act of sex. She likes to use Henge a lot during sex, and becomes the secret mistress, the nun, the devil-angel, the daughter, the mother, the sister, the samurai, the princess, the slave, and many other possible fetish characters she thinks up, and while they are fun for a while I am not one for foreplay where I am the one being teased.'

I looked at Hinata from the corner of my eyes and then look down: 'Hinata though…' I smirk as her hands blur and the area of effect Genjutsu is cast, knowing that it purposefully doesn't affect Sakura, Ino and Tobio: 'She really is something else. She is my Sub. Doms everyone else. And is kinky as fuck. And a Total psycho!' I growl lowly as she sucks her cheeks in to increase the sucking power of her mouth.

'From BDSM to even pegging, when they brought in Tatsuo, to humiliation of all kinds. Tough I had to put my foot down on the disgusting and too extreme ones…' I grimace as I remember Hinata's passion for Breaking people by Dominating and pushing them through one depraved kink to the next until they were… Yeah, he did not like disposing of that amputated guy who died from worms inside of his-

Naruto closed his eyes and focused his mind on other things like Hinata's mouth, he mentally noted to re-repress that memory, thanks to his new mental arrangement he was having his oldest and most disturbing memories pop up to give him flashbacks.

Anyway, Hinata is like a tiger, when you look at it is calm and cuddly but when you turn your back on it, it pounces on you. She is very soft spoken and serene and shy normally but when you fight her or when you open up to her in your weakest, or when you have sex with her and aren't Naruto obviously, then she becomes a controlling freak. She is vicious, she is dangerous, and she is gorgeous.

"You really are something else Hinata." He groaned as he grabbed her scalp and started massaging it, then groaned again as she purred: "I really can't compare you to anyone else, can I, my gorgeous bitch?" He grabbed her head and used sealless Transformation Jutsu and grinned as her eyes widened and she choked.

He pulled her off so that only the tip was in her cute and deceptively largemouth: "You don't like mercy, do you, Hinata-chan?" He asked her, voice throaty and chuckled as she paled.

He knew that she knew what he wanted her to say, it was the truthful answer, but saying yes would also get her his torment, his toying with her… While that was a major turn on for Sakura and slightly less so for Ino, Hinata was being so submissive towards him because for some reason she saw it as her 'duty', she loved him for 'freeing' her but she was discomforted by submissive pleasures, no matter how much pleasure they could give to her she preferred being on top and while she let him do to her as he pleased she disliked it when he was rough with her.

Even if he had Jutsu capable of twisting pain into pleasure she preferred to be in control, but Naruto wouldn't give her that control like she wouldn't have given it to him if he had been in her place.

They were similar in a lot of ways.

"I don't like Mercy." She mumbled, knowingly grazing the huge pipe on her lips with her teeth but it did not dispel the Transformation due to the density of his Chakra.

Naruto looked her in the eye until she averted her eyes and submissively looked forwards at his crotch, he patted her head. Suddenly he didn't feel like being a dick and just shoving his cock down her throat and making her choke. He dispelled the Transformation and pushed her forwards, knowing that this wouldn't be enough to get him off but letting her try anyway.

Out of all the women he had been with, Hinata was the only one who actively disliked his controlling behavior, but she understood him as well, and because of that understanding she had a different part in his heart. He liked them all.

Even Tatsuo's mother was someone he 'loved' in the sense that he hugged her and felt guilty when he showed her the proof of her husband's cheating and she started crying. She was a kind woman that didn't do anything to him but he went and destroyed her marriage even if the cheating wasn't his doing and he was just showing her the truth.

I witnessed Truth hurting people far worse than any lie, far too many times.

He loved Sakura's… Devotion. He knew she loved him, or at least was trained to be obsessed with him. He loved Ino's loyalty because even though she was immune to his brainwashing she was still with him, still loved him and got on his arm and called him daddy… Yeah, let us not talk anymore on _that_ disturbing fetish of hers…

Anyway, Hinata was the one that was similar to Naruto. She had a family that hated her, since her family were isolationist and always married with their own clan members, of which there was around 1,000 to 1,500 members left after the Kyuubi attack, they were basically a small town of their own and receiving hate from all around sapped Hinata's will, her soul. Naruto had it on a far larger scale but at least it wasn't physical kind of abuse, just people ignoring him, throwing him out of places to eat or giving him the wrong shot on visits to the hospital and things like that, but she received it 24/7.

They didn't like comparing their pasts but each thought the other had it better, but why bring up wounds of the past when you can look into the future and smile? So they did not talk about it other than the time he asked her why she loved him and she told him that he inspired her from day one of the Academy, then when he stopped being a hero she stopped trying as well. Then like him, she too, became a villain.

'That was actually touching, and with those simple words, she became someone that I loved. Not immediately of course, but as he tested her determination he found himself liking her back. What they had wasn't love, both of them were too twisted to really feel true love, but possessiveness combined with lust and trust? Yeah, they could do that.' He thought as he leaned back and groaned out loudly receiving stares and blushes as the sound reached outwards, since it didn't really stop people from noticing something was wrong but made it so that there was a clone of Hinata next to him and there was a heavy Don't-Notice-Me Genjutsu on the real Hinata under the table.

He grinned as Kiba got up and left, he was growling under his breath for some time now. He hadn't attacked him since that time he stabbed him in the crotch, thankfully he was so small dicked that the kunai didn't hit anything important, though there was a lot of blood.

He grinned wider as the bitch sitting in the front row, Ami turned back to shot him a dark hate-filled scowl, she was the one girl he actively disliked in the school so he tortured her by making her hot and bothered time and time again all these years but never actually doing her. She got blue ovaries of hell because of him, she had a right to hate on him. Hah!

He chuckled at his own joke and patted Hinata to stop as Iruka came and he knew from experience that Ami would tell him having any explicit relations with anyone to the teachers. Thankfully that didn't happen with Hinata so far, but they were graduating and he didn't want the stupid bitch to make the mistake of thinking she could get away with it now that she was a 'ninja', so they stopped their oral lesson to listen in on Iruka's lesson on calmness, patience and not yelling.

Hah!

He smothered his laugh and leaned onto Hinata's shoulder, entwining their fingers.

Naruto grinned as he saw Kurenai Yuuhi, she was walking in a calm stride towards them as he hadn't allowed Hinata leave his grasp to join her teammates Kiba(the all-bark-no-bite Inuzuka of the Academy) and Shino(the one guy he never really got a hold of and thus pissed him off for being an exception to his general rule of either show them who is the boss or make them lick your heels in defeat).

"Why are you preventing my student from leaving Uzumaki?" she asked all frostily, Naruto grinned larger, ignoring the KI she was throwing at him with the experience of years upon years of feeling KI thrown at him by a lot of butthurt ninjas, many of which were giving off more potent version of it.

"Awwwwwwww, but Nai-chan is that any way to talk to your dearest fwend Naruto-kun?" he pouted up at her, mocking her attempt at towering over him. She ramped up the KI yet it still fell short compared to many others.

"Get your hands off of my student Uzumaki." She said, even frostier than before.

"You know Nai-chan seeing you this cold towards me made me want to get something hot. Got any ideas? A bath perhaps? Or a little bit of sweet, sweet Anko Dango?" he grinned wider, and started stretching like a cat, with a fat juicy canary under his paws, he made sure to make one of his stretches seem similar to her pose from the time Anko had taken a picture of her while taking a bath together. Mizuki loved that picture.

Kurenai closed her eyes, and took a breath then shot a glower at the Jonin Sensei's watching our exchange while pretending to be doing something they couldn't do outside, they got the hint and started herding their students out, her glower increasing in intensity until the last one, Sarutobi Asuma, shouldered his slow and fat students and Shunshin away from the scary Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, with Ino skipping out after giving me a smile and a wave, then Kurenai's attention was once again turned towards Naruto. She leaned down so her face in front of his: "What the hell do you want?" She hissed into his face, her breath smelled of cherries, her cereal maybe?

I hummed as I stared into her hypnotizing red eyes and took in her beautiful smooth skin, then a Chakra Chain wrapped around Hinata and I grinned at the Genjutsu in front of me: "I wonder what I could want from the most beautiful queen of cold shoulder?" I wondered aloud, then the Genjutsu dissipated.

She was once again towering over me, and I was staring at her boobs, I didn't look up, instead, I grinned, showing my teeth and licked them and muttered: "I am already seeing something I might want later, aren't I?" I said as I shot a cheeky look up at her.

Oh, she is pissed.

But Genjutsu doesn't work on me, at least the kind that tricks the sense or makes one see or hear things, and I was too willful to fall for the sleep-inducing Genjutsu, she knew that as well, she tried that before after all.

"Hmm?" I hummed as I looked at her, frowning.

Still no answer, I hang my head in a show of resignation: "So you found out about my weakness as well. I really can't take people not talking or giving interesting responses Nai-chan so let us get to the business, shall we?" I tilt my head to the side, face mostly blank but still a tiny twitch of my lips giving a smirk.

She nodded and waited for me to start, I rolled my eyes at her continued silence: "Besides wanting you to not be a dick like Kakashi has a habit of being to his students I also want you to teach them things other than just Genjutsu and teamwork. Kiba has the potential to be great with a sword or can get much better with Bukijutsu, while Shino is too focused on ninja life to pass as a normal guy on the street, help them get better at those things."

She was visibly irritated at me saying what she should teach and what she shouldn't but didn't say anything, knowing I had more to say and knowing that what I was saying was actually valuable suggestions considering the long list of achievements I had managed even before I had hit puberty.

"And also I want you to start talking to Anko again. She is getting pretty bad and I am a guy, and not the type that can deal with her feminine emotions without exploding back at her. She is sorry that she betrayed your trust, seething at me for tricking her, and all around depressed and emotionally unstable without you. Agreed?" I extended my hand to her and she sighed before grabbing it and shaking it. I pulled the chains back into my body and then turned and kissed Hinata deeply and messily before allowing her to go to her teammates. One of whom was still glowering at me.

Kurenai left without looking back at me and I looked at my teammates.

"Sup." I called to Sasuke who twitched in response.

I grinned. This was looking to be a great team already. HAH!

 **Author's Giant Nuts!**

Like I said this is a dark chapter with plenty of mention of dark things.

Also, Naruto isn't completely evil, he just has a twisted sense of right and wrong… And is a sociopath but can feel emotions like guilt. Hinata is a psychopath. Sakura is a bipolar nymphomaniac and has Suspension Bridge Effect. Ino is the sanest of them all, except for the whole, you know, Stockholm Syndrome.

Naruto is God-like, but only with preparation. He knows seals and is capable of making them using his blood, is great at Taijutsu but relies too much on his durability and high strength, knows a shit ton of destructive elemental jutsu that he can't use if he doesn't want to damage everything around him.

Ino is flexible, is good at Taijutsu, can both deal and give damage with ease due to her training with Naruto, and doesn't get distracted or intimidated easily. Her focus in on mental jutsu, thus she knows a few subtle Genjutsu to make people more open, more deranged, more prone to anger, and the like. She also has a bit of medical knowledge. Her chakra capacity is at medium Chunin range.

Sakura is flexible, has a stupidly large pain tolerance thanks to Naruto, her reflexes to minimize damage is also stupidly large thanks to Hinata, her chakra is at high Chunin range due to constantly getting Naruto's chakra injected into her. She uses Senbon and is a medic.

Hinata is a Taijutsu specialist. Her speed is at medium Chunin level, easily the fastest person in their class. She uses intimidation and mind games during her fights. She has incredible situational awareness, making her capable of thinking multiple strategies on the fly. Her chakra capacity is at low Chunin, but due to her chakra control and lack of actual jutsu other than Chakra Scalpel, it lasts her more than enough.


	3. In Which Canon Dies An Early Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **20.10.2017**

 **Villain Naruto**

 **Chapter 3!**

Naruto drummed his fingers on the desk in boredom and he, all the while ignoring Sakura, tried to think of something to do…

"Oi, Saske! You bored too?" He asked the emo bitch.

"Hn."

…

Naruto rolled his eyes and groaned: "You suck Sausage. Fucking fucktard." He tried to get a rise out of the bastard but noooo, his temper was as limp as his dick.

*Sigh*

Suddenly he turned to Sakura with a harsh glare, cutting her mid squirming and making her freeze. He took a step to her, saw her gulp, he took a second step towards her, saw her look down and start shivering, he took a third step, her hands were gripping her skirt nervously. Then he kept walking past her to the window: "Man today is a pretty boring day isn't it?" He muttered loudly, grinning like a loon.

He turned back and calmly walked back to his seat but before passing behind Sakura he stopped, grabbed her by the throat and pulled so that she was looking directly at the ceiling before kissing her roughly, biting her lip hard and grabbing her ass and squeezing with enough force to bruise it. Then he let her go and sat down on his seat, ignoring his hard-on and Sakura's breathless panting… And was that a groan in her pants? HAH!

He laughed out loud before laying on the desk to get some shut-eye. Hours later he woke to the sound of the door being opened.

A spiky head of silver hair poked in to gaze wordlessly for just long enough to be off-putting before commenting: "My first impression of you? You are boring. Meet me on the roof."

Naruto started slowly walking, dragging his feet really, Sakura fell in step behind me while Sasuke just power walking past us. It took us four times the regular amount of time it would have taken to arrive to the roof if we had walked normally.

Sasuke was bristling with anger and was actually glaring at me, Sakura was confused at what to do with her hands(no surprise there), Kakashi was reading his book while balancing on the railing of the roof, and I was strolling confidently towards the railing and to sit next to Kakashi.

Sakura took a while to decide before sitting on the stairs since if she sat on the railing people below could look up and see up her miniskirt, seeing her beaded panties. They were his gift to her, he knew she was wearing them from feeling her up during their brief snogging, she really was a pervert, wearing something like that under a short skirt.

Man, he really loved her perversion at times, but staying full mast for so long hurt his penis muscles!

"Okay! Now that the slug of our team has finally arrived with the sheep lets introduce ourselves. Sheep, you start." Kakashi said looking at Sakura.

"I- ah, I am Sakura Haruno… Umm, w-what should I say?" She was beet red with all of our gazes on her, mine with a large knowing grin, Sasuke's(who is next to her) a suspicious stare that darted between me and her, and Kakashi's being a blank yet fixed look.

"Just say your likes, dislikes, hobbies and that sorta thing." Kakashi waved his hand but his eyes didn't leave Sakura's.

"How about you go first Kaka-sensei, we already know each other enough." I of course interjected, there was a limit to intensely staring at my woman. Unless she was feeling exhibitionistic. Or she was Hinata and she was training her Byakugan.

Kakashi's attention turned to me and he shrugged lazily and started saying his introduction while staring at me, intensely I might add: "I am Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of you, my dislikes are all of you, my hobbies are a secret, and dreams for the future? Either seeing you die quickly, or not." He 'eye smiled' at my teammates at the last sentence, and I get the feeling that only I got the meaning behind his words with how the others stiffened.

He wasn't threatening us but was saying that he didn't like me, rather than the team, and what a surprise that was considering I had stolen his Icha Icha collection and blackmailed him into acting like he was me in the last graduation exam(I was entered into academy two years earlier, but was in the same class as my girls for some reason). He was too bored looking to pass as me and Iruka, the ever the stickler for the stupid rules and missing the whole point of being a ninja, caught on and dispersed the transformation.

Knowing his history Kakashi lost everyone he loved so he didn't want to lose Sasuke and Sakura too if they became his students, him looking away from me in the shows that he didn't much care for me and the part of 'quickly, or not' meant that either seeing them die soon enough that they didn't have time to worm into his heart or not seeing them die at all… Yeah, Kakashi was something else with his 'underneath the underneath' philosophy…

"Start introducing yourself Pinky." He said, more like commanded with his tone of voice, and then finally looked back into his book to pull away some of the pressure on Sakura.

"I-I am Sakura Haruno. I like- I like books." She glanced my way and blushed heavily before looking down, averting her eyes, she really is a cutie pie: "I dislike… I dislike…" she looked up at me and her eyes widened: "I don't dislike anything in particular." She gulped, I grinned wider, she couldn't look away: "My hobbies are, my hobbies are- are reading! And-and I dream of being, of being more determined and becoming Hokage." She threw herself back on the stairs and made a 'Guh!' and her legs twitched before she closed her eyes and tried to will away her glowing red face and most likely the pain on her cooch from the beads.

…

*Chuckle*

I couldn't help myself, I laughed at how hard a simple introduction was for her.

"How generous of you for volunteering to introduce yourself slug-kun, go on, do it." Kakashi said cheerfully after shaking himself out of the 'weirdness' of Sakura.

I turned to him and nodded: "Everyone in Konoha knows the name, Naruto Uzumaki here and on your face, know your place or I'll burn your treasure." I rhymed and stared pointedly at Kakashi's book, causing him to grip it tighter and release some KI, I ignored it as always and continued: "Besides my name there ain't much to tell, but if you listen closely you'll hear them say; 'Naruto', 'Oh God!', 'What Are you?!', 'Yes!', 'Keep Going!', and my favorite of all time 'Ahhn!'." He put on a hand to his forehead and mimicked falling down, then straightened and stopped rhyming: "Seriously my hobbies and likes are sex, blackmailing, and the feeling of power I get from being a villain. I dislike the feeling like a bastard when I do something really bad, then there are the boring people, people that don't react to my actions at all, and people just too stupid to take advantage of. My desires are being satisfied all day and long whenever I get them, but there is actually one thing that I still desire yet having realized yet… That is to fuck a female Kage." I looked at Sakura at that, she knew my desire well.

I have been to Hokage's office enough times since my youth to memorize every step and then puberty came and I started to wonder… What would it be like to have sex on that table?

Slowly that thought became my biggest unrealized fantasy. The idea of banging the Hokage or some other Kage on their desk, opening the window to let her subjects hear her scream and against the window without a care for who sees us, the person that should protect them, the person that should be the strongest of them, and symbolize the best of their village getting railed like a common whore, moaning like a bitch in heat in the face (HAH!) of my cock…

I blinked… Did I just purr?

"Now that the disgusting perverted slug of our team is done fantasying in broad daylight, last one, Uchiha, introduce yourself."

Now wait a minute, he is calling me a pervert?

"Yes, Sausage go on and introduce yourself to our sensei who even now has a widely known porn book open in his hands." I added my own cent and glared at the hypocrite.

Witnessing Sasuke's reactions to the happenings in front of him from the corner of my eyes I came to a horrible realization, that Sasuke was weirded out but was experienced enough with my kind of weird to push on and not get flabbergasted!

That saddened me a little.

"My name is Sasuke, Sa-Su-Ke, Uchiha. I specialize in fire jutsu, but have lightning as my main affinity, also activated my Sharingan two years ago during, a certain… Event." He said glaring at me, hey at least he got his spinning eye of stupid out of that prank! He should be thanking me if anything.

"I have no particular likes, have some major dislikes…" He said glaring at me again, he really has no idea how to be a teammate or know anything about Hatake, does he? Nope sire he doesn't. He wouldn't have badmouthed me, his teammate, in front of the one Jonin that is renowned for his love for teamwork and team-everything.

Sausage closed his eyes and took a breath to disperse his overwhelming edginess, and probably the traumatic memory of that prank: "My hobbies include training and taking care of my tomato garden. My only two desires, more like an ambition really, is to revive my clan…" He blushed heavily, still the same old virgin emo as always: "And to find and capture my brother Itachi. Whom killed the entirety of Uchiha Clan. All of the 3,854 members other than me including babies unable to crawl and unborn ones. In a single night where no one of the clan was on a mission for some reason. Claiming he did it to test his strength. Before escaping the one village that has the best tracker ninja, without harming a single ninja sent after him… Yes. That is my ambition."

Kakashi just stared at Sasuke for some seconds before looking up and letting out a very light sound similar to the groan of an undead that has been 'alive' and suffering for millions of years. He kept staring at the sky and closed his eyes before visibly shaking himself and staring forwards, into nothing.

"Okay team, or, as I like to call you, meat sacks. You aren't Genin yet, you have one more mission, a survival mission to do with me before I decide whether you are fit to be a ninja under me or not and from what I heard here I am very sure you aren't. A conspiracy theorist that doesn't trust his own village, an open bad pervert that I know should be in jail for far too many reasons to count, and a woman that is enamored with said pervert believing he is her knight in shining armor, incapable of thinking for herself or doing anything. You guys are a Mess of unseen proportions and I honestly DON'T want you as my team or even be from the same village as you if you three somehow become a team." He stopped to draw a breath in, slowly of course, no Jonin worth their rank would be panting from something like this, but Kakashi was one of those that talked little so he probably didn't want to hurt his voice and let his words processed in his 'students' heads before saying anything else.

"You know Sensei I think you are biased against us. Don't you think being biased is unbecoming of a Jonin such as yourself? What would Hokage say? Shame on you, really, shame on you." Naruto huffed and turned away from him, before he found himself falling from the railing and down to the hard ground below.

Thankfully he was a regenerator and had great durability and strength, he was fine… The asphalt wasn't though.

Before the dust cloud could settle he transformed into Kakashi and started patting himself. He gave a wave to the gawker-ons and then ran up the wall to the roof… Kakashi was gone, he dispelled the Transformation.

"Where is he?" He asked Sakura, who was nearly in tears, who did burst into them as she said that Kakashi wanted them at training ground 7 for the last test.

He hugged her and then Shunshined to his apartment with her to release some pent up stress on his favorite pet.

* * *

(Training Grounds 7)

"Teacher?" Naruto repeated with his hand still raised to ask a question.

"Ask away." Kakashi said gruffly after glaring into Naruto's eyes for many long seconds without any change from Naruto's hand's position.

"Since you are asking us to kill you-

"I said come at me with the intent to kill, not kill me." Kakashi interrupted him quickly.

Naruto stared into Kakashi's eyes for seconds like Kakashi had done with him before slowly restarting and reconfiguring his sentence: "Since you want us to come at you with deadly force, can we use everything available? Everything and anything?"

Kakashi paused… On one hand this was Naruto. On the other hand he was an Elite Jonin. On the OTHER hand he really wanted to smack Naruto down to the ground for all his 'evil', and seeing him coming at him at his best would justify his overwhelming force, somewhat…

"Okay you may use anything and everything." Kakashi said, and then tensed as he saw Naruto's large smirk.

That was the moment Kakashi knew… He fucked up.

* * *

(Konoha Shinobi Hospital)

Sarutobi didn't even ask for help as he strolled through the mental hospital. It had been two weeks now, enough was enough.

"Kakashi." He said as he sat down next to one of the best Jonin he had… The one who had been broken by Naruto Uzumaki somehow.

"It is my fault Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi sighed and took off his hat: "I am not here as the Third Hokage but as Sarutobi Hiruzen, Kakashi, as your teacher's teacher's teacher, as a grandfather to you. I am here to talk about what happened and hopefully get you better." He looked at Kakashi, the Sharingan taken off, in its place was a blue eye, Naruto's eye, Kakashi wasn't even wearing his mask, his face was bare for everyone to see for the first time since probably his birth…

Sarutobi did not like it.

"I learned, Hokage-sama. That I am not worthy. I have too much blood in my hands. I have killed too many. I don't deserve to be alive anymore. Allow me to die with the dignity as my father did, please." He kneeled and bowed, face touching the floor.

"I still haven't heard what happened Kakashi. What did Naruto do to you exactly? The Yamanaka couldn't get into your head for long due to how much you hate yourself causing their chakra to rebel and turn on them while trying to dig deeper than surface thoughts." Yamanaka needed to familiarize themselves, mimic the target's chakra to dig into the too mentally scarring memories, that was why some Jonin were just… Gone, their personality barely there as they ask Yamanaka to lock away the pain, those Jonin either become vegetables or ghosts of their former selves.

But Kakashi didn't want to forget. He didn't want to live a life away from this burden that he clearly couldn't carry anymore.

"I won't tell you Hokage-sama. If I do then you will look the other way, but I can't do that. I need to atone for my sins. I need to cleanse this world of myself." He said as his hands rise up to grip his hair and he shook his head rapidly, too rapidly, for too hard…

*Crack*

Sarutobi's eyes widened as he stared at Kakashi…

"SHIT!"

Kakashi Hatake.

Aged 26.

Last member of Hatake clan.

Only surviving member of Fourth Hokage's Genin team.

Elite Jonin.

Ex-ANBU captain.

Cause of death: Broken neck.

From: **Suicide**.

Cause? _Unknown_.

* * *

(Naruto's Apartment)

Naruto woke up with a yawn, he reached forwards and bit on the nipple in front of him, from the moan he could tell that it was Sakura's. He stopped. The seal he put on Kakashi to bring up his worst memories and burry the best down stopped working from lack of Chakra. Kakashi was dead. He grinned, the Sharingan spinning lazily on his eye.

"HAH!"

 **Author's Giant Nuts**

… Yep… I killed Kakashi… Right after reading a fantastic fanfic focused on him called I Didn't Expect This by AlunaGray…

Buuuut!

…

Yeah, I got nothing. I am just going along with the muse. And the muse told me to kill Kakashi.


	4. A Day In Konoha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **02.11.2017**

 **Villain Naruto**

 **Chapter 4!**

After an arduous fucking which resulted in Naruto filling twenty condoms he laid on his back, breathing heavily. Sakura had passed out hours ago, blearily came to, then promptly passed out again. He knew she wouldn't be able to walk until night time and even then her gait would be funny. He looked at her face, the last remnants of the sunset giving her an angelic appearance as she lightly snored and heavily drooled on his bare and soaked chest.

"You really are the prettiest my Sakura." He purred into her ear but got no response, he hugged her tighter and, ignoring his gnawing stomach, welcomed sleep.

His last thoughts before falling asleep were: 'I wonder whether Kakashi's death means that we will be separated and rotated through other teams like we had so far or be given a new teacher. I hope the new teacher will be Anko… Though getting into Ino's team was fun too even if getting so blatantly monitored by Asuma is annoying… Wish Kurenai had accepted me, then I could have warmed up her wintery cunt… Ami's body had grown too, when we went to meet Sasuke and saw her all sweaty while doing her cool down stretches I almost felt regret for not fucking her in the academy… Wonder what happened to Mizuki…'

(Hokage Tower)

Hiruzen Sarutobi puffed his pipe as he stared into the crystal ball in front of him, showing a naked Naruto gently hugging the small and similarly naked Haruno girl to his chest protectively. Normally such a sight would have stirred his loins, warmed his heart, and made him avert his eyes, but right then and there he had no such reactions, because right now he wasn't watching Naruto as the slightly perverted grandfatherly persona he showed to everyone, right now he was a Hokage watching a potential threat to Konoha, a murderer, a rapist, a traitor, a thief that had the power to become very troublesome if he didn't get nipped in the bud…

Or grow to become another one of Konoha's pride and joy, capable of far beyond anything other villages had put out in a very long time.

Yet the said person was also _Naruto_ , the sad little boy that Konoha had failed. Hiruzen himself failed. He had time and time again avoided hurting the once child now young man…

…

"Are you going to sulk there all night?" He asked suddenly looking up at the shadowy corner of his office.

"And are you going to peek on their sex lives any longer?" shot back the one-eyed old man with an X shaped scar on his chin as he hobbled out of the shadows.

He smiled at the jab: "Depends, I haven't made up my mind ye-

"What is there to think about Hiruzen?! The boy took Hatake's Sharingan and then somehow pushed him to take his own life! That's was an S-Rank ninja and the only Sharingan we have to show to people! That boy was the one who used Mizuki, the one ninja that was actually father-like to him as a patsy! That is the boy that turned three valuable kunoichis into his sex slaves! Two of which are the heiresses of their clans! The boy ruined the reputations of so many of our ninja! JUST WHAT IS THERE TO THINK ABOUT HIRUZEN?!" yelled Danzo as he walked forwards and slammed his hands on the desk in fury.

Hiruzen stared Danzo in the eye, and the silence stretched on until Danzo lifted his hands and sat on the chair, still staring Hiruzen in the eye.

Hiruzen took a huff of his cancer stick before saying the bits about Naruto that made him hesitate on coming to a rushed and harmful decision: "He has the potential to be greater than Hashirama-sensei. His many infiltrations into the various, highly protected, and supposedly infiltration proof buildings were all very beneficial in that the holes in our defenses were patched one after another, if not for the possibility of getting calling out on playing favorites then I would have given him B-rank wage for his help in securing what should have been secure but wasn't, for god's sake he even infiltrated this very tower and stole the scroll that contains all the terrible and powerful jutsu we created, just think how the other Kage would react if they knew our securities had holes big enough for a child clothed in red and orange to slip through almost daily." He closed his eyes, took another huff, pushing down his aggravation.

He opened his eyes and stared hard at his old teammate: "Then there are the enemy ninjas he caught, the one poisoning our medicine could have killed and to be honest did kill so many of our people. He is the last Uzumaki in the village, unless you have a couple under the ground just waiting to pop out for an opportunity like this then we don't have anyone to seal the Kyuubi into." He took another huff and puffed it into Danzo's face, a small smirk appearing on his face when that visibly irritated his friend.

Then the smirk went away as he went to the last reason for his reservation: "The fact that I am afraid of what awaits me in the afterlife should I harm Naruto is another reason for me to hold my hand, but I doubt you care about that, considering who it was that leaked Naruto's status to the population…" Hiruzen's eyes were blank as they bored into Danzo's single one.

"Once again, you know as well as I do _why_ I did that, Hiruzen." Danzo did not sneer, but his body language said it all, minuscule as it was: "Events were escalating too quickly, people needed a scapegoat to direct their anger and Uchiha fit the bill. At the time I deemed them worth it, that the need of the many loyal Uchiha overweighed the need of one Jinchuuriki whose loyalty you could gain, but it seems I was wrong on all occasions… And the less I say on my thoughts over the matters of what dead people said or wished the better." He clasped his hands over his cane, showing his confidence in his actions.

"Still lacking faith as always." Hiruzen muttered, ignoring the dig at his failure to reach out to the boy, before moving on after another drag of his herbal wonder: "So, Danzo… Do you have an Uzumaki available if we decide that Naruto Uzumaki is too great of a threat or loose cannon to let live?" He puffed the smoke in the general direction of Root's leader.

Said leader stiffened and after a long pause, when the smoke surrounding him dispersed, he nodded: "Not a royal one, but we could use Jinchuuriki's seed to birth a new generation of royal Uzumaki, of Konoha. You weren't the only one thinking it when you said he had the potential to be an incredible shinobi." Danzo's words were hesitant, yet confident.

Hiruzen closed his eyes and took another drag and held it in, before letting it out with his words: "You are getting delusional in your old age, Danzo. The boy is a Jinchuuriki. He is a seal master that can use his blood to make seals and has regeneration to not worry about the blood loss. He knows highly destructive elemental jutsu, according to Iruka's bit retelling of Naruto's admittance during the report of the fiasco, Naruto did not want me to know that and was visibly annoyed at Iruka… I don't even want to imagine what he learned from the forbidden scroll, and then combined with Kage Bunshin to basically spam suicide attacks. His apartment room is layered with so many traps that even Kakashi had trouble entering when he was picked as Naruto's teacher, and what's more, Naruto noticed that and placed even more traps. Is immune to Genjutsu, the fox's chakra would quickly render him immune to all forms of drugs, and all around too dangerous to ever attempt to keep under…" Hiruzen glared at his desk in quiet contemplation before coming to a decision.

"We either kill him, costing us a Jinchuuriki and the last of royal and loyal to Konoha Uzumaki, and the Arashi line, whose originators were all killed by us decades ago." He frowned as he remembered how troublesome they were in the first war, he was happy that they died, less so when he learnt that the Root ninja sent for that mission returned with babies. It was sad that they had to do that but just looking at 'Minato Namikaze's' achievements in the war was enough to say how much of an unfair advantage that clan had with their reaction time enhancing bloodline.

"Get a bullshit law that will make everyone and their mother yelling for blood saying that Naruto can marry multiple women to 'restart Uzumaki clan'." He closed his eyes, already his ears were feeling the drawback of trying to appear as the Nice Grandfather, it would be irritating, make him want to kill the council and many others, but if that got Konoha new bloodlines, and strengthened them then he would accept his suffering.

"Or we don't do anything and hope that he doesn't turn on us. Treat him like a half-trained wolf, keep him fed, give him space, and have his back when he gets in trouble." None of the options were nice, but out of all of them, if Naruto became loyal to Konoha in the end, then this was the best option.

Danzo's reaction to the last option was to grit his teeth and spit out a: "Like Orochimaru." And the moment that name left his mouth Killing Intent flooded the tower, but because it was focused at Danzo the ninja inside the tower just felt like they got punched in the gut from the intensity of the chakra in the air while the civilians, thanks to their blindness to the workings of chakra, didn't notice anything but goosebumps.

Hiruzen leaned forwards in his chair, teeth bared: "Yes. Danzo. Exactly like that business partner of yours." Hiruzen kept the snarl up for a moment longer before relaxing his anger and continuing.

Hiruzen straightened his posture: "That is what I, the Tree will do, anything Root does on this subject does not interest me… Until it does." Hokage stared at Elder Danzo before his eyes flickered to the door, Elder nodded and turned to leave when Hokage decided to add one last parting shot: "Do make sure we don't lose another line Danzo, with the death of Uchiha infants and now the Hatake, I don't think our reputation should sink lower than this and scare even more clans from coming to Konoha in search of safety."

Danzo whirled back with a dark snarl: "Hiruzen." He said simply, seconds later the door banged loudly behind him.

Third Hokage took another puff of his pipe: "I am not the only one who suffered idiots that didn't know the meaning of too much." before moving back to his paperwork, ignoring the stray thought of what it would have been like if Orochimaru had just come to him with his groundbreaking yet under-resourced and understaffed research into what many would consider better not known, or if Itachi hadn't killed the Uchiha infants.

Could have Orochimaru become successor for Danzo? Would the new Uchiha be as clan focused as the old one? Could have Itachi become the face of the tree, taking his post?

None of that mattered, right now deciding on what to do about Team 7's teaching was more important.

(Naruto's Apartment)

Sakura Haruno woke up slowly. Her crotch, pelvis, legs, and vagina ached painfully. And her stomach felt like it was hungry enough to try eating her internal organs.

Then her nose picked a familiar musky discomforting smell, her nose curled. She tried to get up but there were two muscular arms on her sides locking her in place, she wiggled before gasping voicelessly as her wiggling caused something familiar and scary, and the cause of her aches, to rise. She licked her dry lips before trying to lower herself without impaling herself, but it was like it had a mind of its own and followed her movements.

She winced as her roughed up pussy was penetrated once again, her heart began to beat faster as her mind worked on overdrive: 'If I don't get up now and escape then He will wake up and rape me, and I will be unable to leave and then he will rape me again, and again. I'll be lucky if I can do anything during practice with the other teams, making them think I am useless, unable to do even a civilian's exercise and failing at everything, and, and, and, and-

Her mental freak out got cut off as a moan pushed itself out of her throat: 'Oh god, not again!'

She panicked and decided that, if down doesn't work, then she would get out of this hold by going above and pulled herself up, her nipples, unreasonably hardened because she wasn't getting off on this, rubbing on his giant muscular chest. Sadly it seemed like escape wasn't part of her destiny that day because the moment it was only the tip of his cock left inside her and she was chin to forehead with Naruto he took a breath and gave a throaty rumble that was probably a chuckle, all the while his hands moved down her back, giving her ass a rough painful squeeze before settling on her hips.

She looked up at his merciless eyes with sharp canines and demonic lust, and whimpered, before reddening as the giant rod that she worked hard to get off was shoved back in.

"This is what you wanted wasn't it, my pet?" he asked, all condescending and possessive…

He was so goddamn right.

(Training Ground 8)

Hinata Hyuuga was panting heavily… Still, she _smiled_ , her eyes closed but Byakugan active, then at the last second she leaned back until her back was touching the grass and then kicked up with her right foot. The result of that action was Kiba's lunge changing direction to directly upwards, she straightened and dashed forwards, at Akamaru.

The poor dog's mobility was limited due to its body's size, and even if he had attacked or tried to evade he couldn't have escaped her touch. The giant dog lunched forwards, spinning, but her fingers caressed his paws as she sidestepped. Then she grabbed a kunai from her leg holster and slashed at the kunai Kiba had thrown at her back, there was a crash as Akamaru fell down, his paws not responding.

She opened her eyes and stared coldly as Kiba's feet touched the ground and he kicked forwards, the kunai in both hands spread wide to catch her should she try to evade him again.

So she didn't.

She threw the kunai in her hands at him, aiming for the chest at the crucial moment, thus forcing him to bring an arm close to block the deadly sharp, poisoned, metal. She smiled as she stepped forward and left, her right hand reaching out and grabbing his left elbow and then, after a light push of her right barefoot and kick, one of his arms and one of his foot was out of commission.

She paused as she surveyed both of them, down on the ground, one bucking towards her, while the other cursing loudly as he tried to get up. She decided to deal with the mutt and casually walked forwards, ignoring Akamaru's growling and stepping around his reaching muzzle, caressing his body as she completed her tour around him. The dog was whimpering in pain and fear by the end of it and her smile hadn't been that wide since the first time Neji broke down sobbing in front of her.

She looked at Kiba, he was glaring at her heatedly, yet also visibly aroused, even without the all-seeing eyes.

"How perverted, Kiba. What would Naruto-Kun do to you if he saw you all excited at the thought of getting crushed under my feet?" She sat on the giant disabled dog's muzzle, wiggled a bit until she was comfortable and lifted her feet to wiggle them at the blushing and raging perverted man-dog.

Said boy didn't answer but charged at her, like always: "Naruto-Kun is right, you are a worthless dog!" She yelled as she met his charge with one of her own and smiled when his strength, normally far greater than hers, lost the match and they landed with Kiba on his back, both of his arms restrained by hers and, oh, she had stabbed his stomach, she snarled into his face, still red from 'excitement'.

"You useless weak worm!" Then she socked his stupidly pathetic face, he whimpered and she felt her heart skip a beat, she smiled down at him and leaned down to the point their foreheads were just not touching: "You are very lucky you have me as your teammate, aren't you Kiba-Kun?" she asked lovingly, he whimpered.

She jumped off of him, her throbbing excitement pushing down on his large one and then settled on healing his wound, not healing the poison, it was a weak one made to get his body started on its training on resisting foreign chemicals, after all, the longer his chakra fought it the better for him.

"Hinata…"

She looked up at her teacher, Kurenai Yuuhi, the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha, the bisexual lesbian with a problem of mothering those around her. Thankfully Naruto had set her on the straights, mostly.

"I was perfect sensei, demoralizing the enemy and using each as cover from the other while keeping them apart by making use of their differences. True I got cocky at the end but I know Kiba enough to know when he is beaten and doesn't have anything to fight back with. When we get to fight a real battle I won't play around, I will go for the kill, or incapacitation if that is the mission requirement." She was being a bit of a bitch here by stuffing her words into Kurenai's mouth, she knew but she also knew that if she allowed her to talk then she grew emotional, and she did not want that.

She was Hyuuga Hinata after all, and Hinata wasn't someone that would allow weakness.

"I was going to ask whether you got hurt, fighting barefoot is ill-advised and dangerous for many varied reasons." She looked at her left foot.

'Ah.'

Hinata also looked down and blinked, a senbon had pierced through the middle toe of her right foot and while it wasn't bleeding the small wound was still there, and her feet were dirty. She frowned and crouched down, her hand pulling moisture out of the grass and using it to wash her feet before she grabbed a band-aid put it on the wound after healing it. The skin would be raw for a while and she didn't want scratch it accidentally, it was good enough cover for a minuscule weak spot.

She looked back at her teacher with a timid smile and lifted her foot to her: "Is it good Kurenai-sensei?"

"Yes…"

Hinata ignored her uneasy expression, and looked at Kiba and Akamaru, both of which were on their feet and licking their wounds, not literally of course. She skipped over to them, ignoring their stiffening: "Is your wound okay Kiba-Kun? Do you hate me for hurting you?" she asked hesitantly.

"No! No, Hinata! I would never hate you. Not in a million years!" The Inuzuka heir said determinedly… Ignoring his mutt's uneasiness.

"Thank you Kiba-Kun." She gave him a tight hug, making sure not to touch his shoulder.

She then turned to her teacher: "Should we continue with the exercise Kurenai-sensei?"

There was a long stare off in which Hinata blushed and squirmed under her teacher's gaze and jumped when the said teacher gave a suffering groan: "You are dismissed for the day, I will go relieve Shino from his mission as a hairstylist." Then she vanished.

"Hey, Hinata, wanna go to the Inuzuka compound for a nice meal? All this training sure made me hungry." Kiba tried to sound casual, he failed.

The said girl shook her head sadly: "I would love to Kiba, but I can't."

"He doesn't deserve you!" The Inuzuka growled before turning around to stalk off, Akamaru scampering after him.

"Maybe, but without him to give me an example I don't think I can be both strong and still be the kind me." She smiled sadly, knowing that he could hear her with his enhanced senses.

"Maybe in another life, we can be together, maybe in another world, I am not inherently weak, and am smart enough to know how to balance my life on my own, but not in this world. In this world I need Naruto, I need to be strong, and I decided that I owe my strength to Naruto, what kind of strength would that be if I disregarded its source just like that?" She shook her head and set off towards said boy's home, she needed intimacy with him to resuppress her disloyal body's attractions. She would be Naruto's, and that's that, nothing more, nothing less.

She ignored her mind's wonderings of 'Why' strength meaning 'Cruelty', and whether such a life deserved living. She was strong after all.

(Early Tomorrow Morning)

(Hokage Tower)

"Thus I have decided that you three would be enlisted under Anko Mitarashi, but at the same time, due to her status as a Special Jonin, your training will also be supervised by other rookie teams." Sarutobi Hiruzen said, smiling back at Naruto when he grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.

He ignored Uchiha Sasuke's goggling at their interaction, face clearly showing disbelief and also clearly showing his thoughts on why they weren't, or at least Naruto wasn't, being punished.

Naruto grinned: "Thanks, Old Man! Anko is a great ninja, strong, hot, capable of many, and kinky as fuck! It will be interesting calling _her_ sensei!" He laughed.

Sakura just blushed, the memories of her time split roasted between Anko and Naruto, with a naked Ino to the side watching them and biting her lips and a long finger going in and out of her gushing vagina, or drooling and kissing Anko with a double ended dildo in their throats and Hinata whipping her, or when Anko tied her upside down in the forest of death and blindfolded her and- and- and-

She was pulled out of her overheating by Naruto grabbing her arm and pulling her out with him, they were dismissed.

"So Sausage-Kun, whatcha wanna do today? Wanna learn what kind of person Anko is? Wanna learn about her ninja or bedroom skills? Huh?" Naruto was pretty energetic today, Sakura noted idly, her crotch was still aching so she wasn't that surprised, the day following sex marathons rarely failed to be full of smiles and joy.

Uchiha Sausage-Sasuke, Uchiha Sa-su-ke, Sakura blushed again as she called him with that mocking nickname Naruto bestowed upon him, just shook his head and backed away. He was always smart like that.

"Tch!" Naruto and Sakura watched the 'last' Uchiha go away before Naruto turned to her: "What do you want to do Sakura?" He asked, frowning and looking serious, and attentive.

Sakura squirmed on the inside, but she struggled to not show it, and she mostly managed it considering the aches in her nether region snapped her out of it the moment she thought those kinds of thoughts: "Date?" She asked shyly, she wanted a date with Naruto, it was rare for him to agree but when he did it was usually full o fun… On second thought maybe she shouldn't have said anything, she did not think her body could handle another marathon, and she needed another gallon of water from yesterday's, even if Hinata joined them midway and saved her from total exhaustion for a second time.

Naruto's frown deepened as he thought it, for a second she loved him even more, each and every expression he made was like a gift from heaven for her, she snuggled into his chest and pulled the arm on her shoulder closer to herself, smiling when his lips twitched upwards and he glanced down at her before pulling her along on a slow trot towards an all too familiar food stand. It might not be her taste but she knew he loved it, so she did too.

(Ichiraku Ramen Stand)

"Yo Ichiraku Old Man! I'm gonna need three beef to go!" Naruto said as he entered the stand and sat down, pulling Sakura onto the seat right, which was next to the wall so no one else could sit next to Sakura.

Sakura for her part was surprised, three was a little low for Naruto, and the beef wasn't one of her preferred flavors, even if it was his favorite, the 'to go' part clued into the fact that this was just a side stop on their date. As they waited, Naruto holding her hand and the chief's daughter Amane- or Ayame or something chattered with Naruto, her stomach growled, thankfully it wasn't loud enough for non-enhanced ears to catch on, which meant Naruto did.

He looked at her and told her to hold on for a little longer, she nodded.

She knew Naruto didn't like hunger, his own or others, so if he was telling her to hold on then she would, it wasn't like she would die from hunger or anything, it just made her a bit dizzy. Then their order was done and they were on the road once again, with three bowls of ramen in a bag on their hands.

(Hokage House Sushi)

Sakura smiled as they took their seats, she usually didn't have enough money for this restaurant, and neither did Naruto but he had something on the owner thus they were 'honored' guests, and were given discounts. She ordered her own meal while Naruto ate his takeout, which while extremely rude wasn't someone anyone was going to make a fuss about.

She remembered the time he got poisoned two years ago, he spent many hours on the toilet, with Kyuubi chakra filling his innards so making it impossible to heal him. As they were eating they were surprised to see Iruka there, with Ami.

They waved to each other and after asked her, and a small talk between all of them, Naruto invited them to their table, which wasn't something he did out of politeness, they all knew that, and so the other two accepted. Ami was her usual bitch-self and tried to be moody and bring everyone's mood down, she failed and was ignored.

Iruka and Sakura talked about their time in the Academy, advice on their future as a ninja, and in short, they laughed and had a fun conversation, with Naruto joining in from time to time and eventually even Ami's stubbornness breaking down enough for her to enter the conversation.

She had to say, this date felt far better than the time Naruto took her to the top of the Hokage monument to have sex.

The moment Iruka and Ami left though she was back to her disdainful snotty act. It didn't stay on for long as Naruto Shunshined them to his home where they would spend the remainder of the day, with Naruto punishing her for 'arrogance' and 'lying'.

(Umino's House)

Luna massaged her little sister's body as she moaned about how tiresome her day was, she smiled and nodded at the right places and gave commentary when necessary, though she did mentally roll her eyes at the amount of mentioning of her little sister's most 'hated person', the 'not even worth calling a rival', the 'blackmailing underhanded pranking bastard', the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, whom Ami had only had breakfast with at the start of the day before joining her team for a day of D-rank missions and team training.

'Good grief Ami, just go beg him to bed you if you are so obsessed with him!' is what she didn't say, Ami's pouting and brooding wasn't something Luna ever considered fun, instead she at times tried to defend the boy's(or his girlfriends') actions and at times bad mouthed him(them) by telling the gossip she herself heard about him(them), her sister was far more amusing when Luna acted obliviously and forced her to either defend the boy(his harem) or try to criticize him(his harem) by telling tales about his(their) outrageous acts with badly concealed awe.

She also wished Iruka could come home quicker from the Hokage tower, which is where he worked while the Academy was closed down for holidays.

All this talk about the meal with Naruto actually made her curious about what really was talked about on the table, she wanted to hear it from a person not trying so hard to act she wasn't excited about the memory, thus telling it unreliably.

Iruka was also good for messing with Ami, especially when he brought up events from inside and outside the classroom, the events that Ami would act like she wasn't hanging word for word, and embellished them at the right moments to make Ami react, then blush and deny listening to them talking about that 'blond idiot'…

She was such a tsundere!

(Hokage Tower)

"So you want to observe my memories of Mizuki, to find out if I missed anything… May I ask for why? I mean, Mizuki is already captured isn't he?" Iruka Umino asked uneasily, it wasn't that he was hiding something, it was just that he wasn't comfortable with allowing someone, anyone really, into his head to go through his memories, his intimate feelings and connections to people.

"Yes we did but we don't have everything at hand right now, and due to the inner workings of the Yamanaka clan's jutsu, we are hesitant to use it on mentally unstable persons. The more memories we have the better prepared we are when we do delve into the minds of those kinds of people, we have already looked into some of your coworkers' and Chunin Tsubaki's, Mizuki's fiancée's, mind and have enough information to form a profile but more data never could hurt." Inoichi Yamanaka said, not saying the bit about how the information on the target and the target's later actions contradicted each other.

Mizuki, when talking to Tsubaki, had regaled her with the tales of Naruto's pranks and acts and at various occasions had told her that Uzumaki Naruto would make a great ninja one day, yet if he was planning to betray Konoha and was planning to kill Uzumaki, then why did he do that? It couldn't have been in order to further his cover as a loyal ninja of Konoha, because he talked about Naruto only with Chunin Tsubaki, and in private places where only one that could hear was Tsubaki herself.

Mizuki every action, both on record and not, showed the act of an older brother, or even father. Why did he save the boy on so many occasions such as the time the retired Jonin Hakoda Kou attacked Uzumaki Naruto, where Mizuki protected the boy with his body and was near fatally wounded?

Iruka for his part only had two hesitancies in his mind, one was sharing the moments of intimacy with his lover Luna Kumo, older sister of Ami, and the other was the general idea of allowing someone else into your head, but as a Chunin of Konoha he knew his decision: "As long as any private moments you might witness doesn't leave this room I agree."

 **Author's Giant Nuts!**

SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!

Or not. Cause I am updating at a rapid pace, it has been, like, 10 days since I didn't update and many things happened in my life in those 10 days.

Let's list them: 1) I was called for a work interview in a hotel, where I was told to GTFO and not come back until I delay my draft to soldierhood!

2) I did delay it to 10-12-2018!

3) I got back to the hotel and retook the interview and was told to try the whole receptionist thingy! To see if I could do it or not.

4) I worked for a week there, learned a program that makes reservations and check-in and check-out, and registering the ID of the people that come to the hotel on government's site.

5) I learned that you really need to wear a FUCKING _suit_ on a job interview, even if it is hot as all hell outside. Fucking _Suits_ man… _Suits_.

6) I also learned that God's doors are revolving doors, one closes and another opens, kinda.

Basically the week ended, I was told to wait for them to call me to start work, and then did not get called, on the second day of not getting called I got a call from a previous work interview, asking for me to work for them, I told them to wait a bit as I am in the middle of another work and on the third day of my waiting I called the job. One of my fellow receptionist friends told me that the manager talked with the boss and that guy decided that I wasn't suitable, then my fellow receptionist told me that he was suspecting that they were purposefully not taking anyone.

This hotel was basically one man down for 4 months, I heard that when I got there, and there had been a few people coming for work but they were refused too. The receptionists were working 12 hours shifts there for 4 full fucking months, just think!

Anyway, I am currently jobless, have some experience as a receptionist, know English better than my native language, and know the program that many hotels use.

Also, I have a feeling this chapter was a bit… Too lovey-dovey? I had already finished it half way when all that shit went down and then I tried to write while feeling tired, which resulted in more plot but very little connection to the actual plot progression, later I spent some time polishing it and adding higher level words because I was too tired to write, then when I finally had time to relax and regain my muse I started connecting the nonsense ramblings into a full plotline.

It turned into a chapter dedicated to the going-on's of life in Konoha, gave a little more realism to the story but felt empty, like a filler chapter.

My main reason for bringing up Mizuki time and time again is both because of plot relevance and because of SAO Abridged's portrayal of Sachi and how much it affected Abridged Kirito and kept affecting his decisions much later in the story.


End file.
